Mother?
by Cardiff-3
Summary: The Pilots learn that their Mothers are alive. They are used as bait to try and caputre the Wemon. Now the boys find themselves with enimes they never knew exsisted as well as family secrets.
1. The Ending OF Some What Normal Lives

Sigh  
  
That was the six one in god knows how many minuets. A young man sat on a bed inside of a cell. Accompanying him was four others. Ones he thought he wouldn't see for a while. Here it was two years after the Barton Foundation incident and three since the end of the Wars. They had parted ways still keeping in touch from time to time. Then one by one they had disappeared. In a span of a week all five had been adducted.  
  
He was the first and only one to wake up. It had been two days and the others showed no signs of awakening. Who knows how long they had been there. Let alone the one that had captured them.  
  
The last he remembers was being rushed inside of a limo. It pulled away and then gas was released. They moved him to another car. Before he totally blanked out he heard voices talk about his mother not only his mother but also the other four's as well. Something about them being solders and the boys being bait. He shook his head it wasn't possible. His mother was dead.. or he thought so.  
  
A soft moan caught his attention. Looking towards its direction it was the last person he thought would waken. He made his way to the boy's side.  
  
"Lie still. Your ribs are broken."  
  
The boy chuckled. "Well duh. I heard them crack from the first strike. Not to mention it hurts to breath." He slowly rose refusing any help. Another chuckle escaped from him once he had positioned himself against the wall. "It is funny during the war I was the one who did the sneaking. I let my self-get soft. They shouldn't have been able to sneak up on me like that. I had just seen Hilde off. She had a family thing on earth. Half way home was when they got me. Jumped me and drug me in an alley." He turned to his companion and gave a grin. "How did they get you Quatre?"  
  
Quatre snorted and lowered his head. "Unlike you I didn't get a chance to fight. Once the Forty caught wind of what was happening they tried to send me off. What is worse was the got me in a cheap B movie way, the ole gas in the limo." Both began to laugh or try to around injuries.  
  
Dou grunted while shifting to get a better spot. "How long have we been here?"  
  
"I really don't know. I was the first to waken. That was two days ago by my counting. I really don't have a clue what day it is. Nor do I know where we are. I just know we are bait."  
  
Dou looked at the blonde perplexed. "Bait. Bait for what?"  
  
Quatre opened his mouth to speak but someone beat him to it.  
  
"Maxwell, quit your incessant talking."  
  
They looked over to the next cot. The speaker began to move to sit up. Dou's face lit up.  
  
"Wufei! Looks like I am up before you."  
  
Wufei sent him a dirty look before looking around. "Maxwell, Winner, what in Nataku's sake is going on? Last I knew Po and myself were being attacked while on a mission to the new L6 cluster."  
  
Both boys shrugged.  
  
"I just woke up man. Q woke up at least two days ago. Now all that is left is to wake our sleeping beauties."  
  
Wufei grunted. "I am a bit surprised to see Yui and Barton are the last to wake. They would have been harder to take down."  
  
Quatre looked between the two. "How do we plan to wake them?"  
  
A soft but deep voice spoke for the two. "Wake Yui you mean." Looking over after the shock they found the third companion waking and righting himself up. He acknowledged the three with a nod.  
  
Quatre sent him a smile. "Glade to see you on the living side Trowa. Dou and Wufei just woke as well." Trowa nodded. They turned their sights to the last one. An evil glint came into Wufei's eyes.  
  
"Heero Yui, we are under attack and Maxwell wrecked Wing Zero and your laptop! You must save Peacecraft, Mission Accepted or Declined?"  
  
Dou sent him a dirty look. Wufei only smirked at the result. In blink Heero had sat straight up fully awake.  
  
"Dou I will kill you. Mission accepted."  
  
Laughter broke out while Heero looked around perplexed. His sights landed on Quatre for an answer.  
  
"Explain."  
  
Quatre sighed. He was getting good at that in the past few days.  
  
"All I know is that we each were adducted with in a span of a week. I was the last. I have been awake for at least two days. The others just now. I have no clue the date or where we are. I heard one thing though before going under. We are here for bait."  
  
"Bait!" was the general response along with many language cussing.  
  
"Bait for who?"  
  
Quatre knitted his eyebrows together. "As they placed me in the car a deep voice laughed and commented to another. 'Now all we have to do is set the bait and wait for these five mothers to show and rescue them. This will be the last time the Senshi will cross me.'" Quatre looked to each of them. "That was all I remember before something hit my head and I went out. Shock was his response. 


	2. Enter Bad Guy

All five sat staring at a non-existent spot on the floor. They had been that way for three days according to their eternal clocks. They only stopped to eat what ever was brought to them. Which was surprisingly well prepared. They would only find these types of dinners if they were to visit Quatre or Relina not in a prison cell.  
  
All they could think about was why they were captured. To be bait for their mothers. That is if they did have mothers. Of course they did, how else do you expect them to be born. Even if they were born of test tube some one had to supply the egg to be fertilized. But after all this time. Believing she was dead, abandoned them, lost them during the war now only to find them alive. Now the main question is if they are alive who are they?  
  
The door opened letting in bright light the boys had to shield from. They could make out outlines of beings in the doorway. Before they were given time for their eyes to adjust they were dragged from the cell two guards to each. The boys knew it was useless to struggle. They were not strong enough. They found that out the first time they tried to escape. Their captors had been clever to give them a drug that rendered them weak but still able to move, barely.  
  
They were drug to a room and deposited on the floor. The guards backed away but ready if need be. Once the boys untangled themselves from one another they finally looked around. The room was simple but even Quatre had to whistle at its extravagance. Chairs gold plated and cover in the softest red velvet, drapes of the finest silk tied back with gold ropes, huge chandelier of crystals and other gems. A laugh caught them short of their gazing.  
  
"Like what you see? It is rather funny if you think of it. You boys were born to this type of luxury yet you live your lives as soldiers, well all of you but one."  
  
They found the source of the voice. A man dressed in white hair, cloths and shoes. A cape hung from his shoulders white with red inner lining coat with blue and gold needlework. Odd black crescent moon opened end facing down.  
  
Dou tilted his head to the side with a look of disgust. "Dude, don't you know not to wear white after Labor Day."  
  
Their "host" frowned. "How you are the sleepers child shall remain the universes secret."  
  
That caught their attention. Quatre took a half step forward.  
  
"You who our mothers are?"  
  
The man began to laugh a bitter laugh filled with anger and hate. Once finished his frown seemed to deepen.  
  
"Know who your mothers are, eh? Of course I know who they are. I am the last one in my family because of them. Just because we thought differently than them they banished us. Then had the nerve to kill off each member of my family one by one till all that was left was me."  
  
The boys were a little unnerved to hear this. Most of them knew his pain. Sharp blue eyes narrowed though something wasn't right. He could feel it in him. Telling him not to trust the man.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what have we got to do with this? We don't even know our mothers."  
  
Four looked back to the one. The same feeling over came them. If he was banished for thinking different them perhaps his thinking was not a.peaceful way.  
  
The man gave them a small mocking bow.  
  
"Do forgive me for not introducing myself. How rude of me. I am Prince Dimando of the Blackmoon family. I already know you are, Gundam Pilots. I really don't know what I will do with you once I am finished with your Mother's. If I can't come up with anything creative you will share the same fate." He accompanied his little speech with a smirk they had seen on countless Oz officials, before they were cut down to size.  
  
"How are you sure they will come?" Trowa asked. This man was so sure their Mother's would come and some how resuce them. That really had him. They were the best and yet their mother's were going to show them up.  
  
Dimando began to laugh. Few of the guards around them snickered. Curiosity killed the cat but come on. How much more was this going to drag on? Once Dimando had control of himself he was leaning against a desk.  
  
"Believe me when I say I know your mother's. This type of thing draws them like moths to fire. Especially when it is their son's they just found out were alive when thought dead. I really don't have anything against you boys, but they do say the apple does not fall from the tree and you may just grow to be just as troublesome as the Senshi."  
  
Laughter surrounded them.  
  
"So glad you remember us so fondly Dimando."  
  
Dimando righted himself.  
  
"So you finally show. Why don't you come out like good little girls and we can end this."  
  
"All in good time, but first it is time for all good little boys to take a nap."  
  
Smoke bombs dropped next to the boys sending them in conscious. The last they seen was legs and short skirts drop down in front of them.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry short.  
  
Next chapter they meet the girls.  
  
Ja ne and review. 


	3. The Ladys

Throbbing pain was what he felt. Slowly opening his eyes Trowa was thankful who ever was kind enough to leave the lights on low so not to hurt his eyes with bright light and pain. A familiar voice floated to his ears.  
  
"Good they are waking. Go tell the Lady's." Sitting up he found the speaker. Sally Po turned her attentions to him and smiled.  
  
"Since you are up you can help me get the others up. To think you have been down for four days because of a little knock out gas."  
  
His eyes widened a fraction. Four days?  
  
"They were giving us drugs to keep us weak."  
  
Sally nodded and laughed. "I know I found it in your blood system. I was just having fun teasing you and getting practice in for the others."  
  
Trowa gave a curt nod before getting up off the table. Once he stood he looked around to his other comrades. The last time he had seen Heero look that peaceful he had been taking care of the boy. Dou was drooling and giggling about something. Wufei had a pleasant smile on his face, as did Quatre. A thought struck him. If Sally had been looking at that moment she would have seen a huge smile cross his face that was known to only been seen on Dou.  
  
"Sally do you have a gun I can barrow for a moment."  
  
Sally looked up from Dou's monitors and gave the boy a quizzical look. When she realized she wouldn't get anything else out of the boy she shrugged and handed over the gun at her side. Trowa looked it over before cooking it and raising it above his head. Sally's eyes went wide and covered her ears. Trowa let a few rounds off into the ceiling. The four still sleeping sat up wide-awake, fell off the table, or lept to their feet eyes scaning for and enemy.  
  
Trowa calmly handed the gun over to Sally who was chuckling.  
  
"Though I do disagree with you methods it was quite effective." Wufei's head perked up at her voice.  
  
"Onna what in Nataku's name are you doing here?"  
  
"I was asked to come here at the request of attending to friends." A knock came from the door before a maid let herself in.  
  
"The Lady's are in the gardens. They ask you to escort the young men themselves."  
  
Sally clapped her hands together and spun around to face the boys.  
  
"This is going to be fun. Follow me gentlemen and your questions shall be answered."  
  
Sally practically bounced out of the room with joy. The boys followed a little skeptical at her sanity. They walked through a small manor. They had ceased asking Sally anything she refused to talk. When they reached the back patio the boys was met with thirty-three acres of garden. There were different gardens and mazes one could be entertained by.  
  
Sally led them down the stairs and headed towards the back of the garden. Leading them through ten different flower gardens each only having one type of flower in it. A wall of brick and ivy surrounded the last garden they came to. At the gate that would permit them entrance Sally paused and gave the boys a quick good luck before ducking in first. Music could be heard being played as well as swards clashing with each other. Once Sally was through and the door closed behind her all noise ceased.  
  
"My Ladies, the young men are here."  
  
The boys looked at each other. Each as confused as the other. Sally came back and held the door for them. Once they were through she bided them good- bye and headed back for the house.  
  
Once through the passageway the found themselves before a rather large pool a few feet from the pool was a small concert stage that held a grand piano, three types of guitars, two violas and violins, a keyboard and drums. A small gazebo covered in vines with a swing. On the far wall was a building with a large Bar-b-Q grill attached. The space held more but a voice called out to them preventing them from taking it all in.  
  
"Are you coming in or not 'cause I am not going to come over their and drag you. You are big boys and can walk on your own." Next to the grill was a tall short sandy haired woman wearing green, black and red baggy gi pants and a muscle shirt pulled up in a knot. A tall brunette came out of the building and glared at the other women.  
  
"Be nice." She walked over to the boys. "Glad you could join us. We have been waiting for you to awake." She seen they were still tense and smiled. "Don't worry nothing should come of harm to you here. Why don't you join us at the grill? The others are inside and cleaning up. Once we are all together things will be told for you to understand."  
  
They followed her over to the grill and found picnic tables set up for more than just them. A laughing scream came from the building as four teenagers tore from the door and ran towards them running each wearing the same dress only different colors. When in front of the tables they came to a halt still laughing and turned to the doorway waiting for someone.  
  
Their appearance surprised the boys. They had seen weird things but nothing like this. It wasn't their hair color that bothered them to much it was in the way they had their hair done up. Sure it was hard to explain Trowa's bang thing but this blew it way. One girl had red hair pulled high with four gold bands in different palaces along then it was wrapped with black ribbon to the end with a little puffball of hair ending it.  
  
The next girl's hair was green. It had three ponytails, two-hung low the other was high. All standing straight out from her head. The two lower ponytails seem to wrap in brown ribbon each with a fluff of hair sticking out reaching to her knees. The high tail was made the same way as the other two only three different strands came together at the end. The same brown cord wrapped around her head at leas three times.  
  
Pink was next her wasn't as bad. Hers was pulled back to a bun with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow attached to it. From the bun two loops of braided hair protruded from either side as well as two braided ponytails that hung straight and down ward. Like the green ones they reached at least to the knees.  
  
The last really had them. Light blue hair pulled into a bun at the top. A thin black ban surrounded her head just above her bangs. From the band at least six pony tails only three or four inches long hung from it. They were the same as the others stiff. Little ball of hair ended them.  
  
A screech came from the building. "You four are so DEAD!" another pink haired girl stormed out of the door. She wore white short red shorts and a half red jean button up shirt. Her hair was pulled into two cone shaped buns with hair trailing out of them loosely almost reaching the ground. Eyes a deep maroon color.  
  
"How could you!?"  
  
"You will get over it." green said.  
  
Blue giggled. "It is not like you will die of embarrassment."  
  
"Embarrassment!!!!" the boys swore she broke she sound bearer. "You sent that letter to..too.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I will kill you!" she launched herself at the four only to have the burnet grab her out of air.  
  
"That is quite enough that. You were taught better manners than that. Besides we have guest."  
  
The girl snorted. "If they are family then what is the point?"  
  
Another figure emerged from the door. A woman with short blue hair and glasses came out caring a cups and a pitcher of lemonade.  
  
"The point is you are a young lady and should act like one."  
  
"This coming from girls who use to chase after any cute looking guys and had pointless fights and arguments. What was the old saying? 'He looks like my boyfriend Freddy.' 'No, we shouldn't watch' and yet never looked away."  
  
Glasses and Burnett blushed. Tall blonde broke out laughing.  
  
"Ouch that was a big burn." The two turned to her.  
  
"Like you were any help?" Glasses said.  
  
Burnett snorted. "All she learned from you was how to swear and spit and change a spare."  
  
Tall blonde flashed a toothy smile. "If she was going to learn it some where it would be better from someone she knew than from some stranger."  
  
"What in the name of the moon is going on here." And new voice echoed around them. Looking to the entrance of the little alcove a woman with short black hair marched over to them. " I could hear you all the way to the house." She looked pass the group of females and noticed the boys. A frown crossed her face. Purple eyes turned to the females and the boys swore they all shivered.  
  
"Let me guess we haven't introduced ourselves to our guest while we are making idiots of ourselves." Her voice was soft but held strength in it that held a 'don't challenge me' quality.  
  
Cone girl pouted and crossed her arms still being held off the ground. "It isn't my fault! The Quartet started it!" Black rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it latter. Now how about we turn ourselves around apologize and let these poor boys know who you are!"  
  
The tall blonde pointed the spatula she had been using at the grill at black. "Oi, when I the moon's name did you start bossing me around twrip?" Black just calmly looked at tall blonde and crossed her arms. Tall blonde sighed and muttered. Black turned to the brunette.  
  
"Would you kindly release her so the introductions can start."  
  
The burnet, glasses and the Quartet had been chuckling at the little play between the two. As for the boys it was amusing but they were still lost. Once placed back on the ground cone girl straightened her close before addressing the boys.  
  
"I am pleased to welcome you hear today, I am Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino. Most that knows me refers to me as Small Lady or Chibi Usa. Which every you prefer is fine with me." She motioned to the Quartet. "These are my comrades as well as friends."  
  
Pink one bowed first. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Ceres. Everyone calls me CereCere."  
  
Blue went next. "Hiya I am Lady Pallas, but I like PallaPalla better." She gave them a cute smile.  
  
Red flashed a V sign. "I am Lady Vesta but VesVes works for me."  
  
Green stood with her arms crossed and never looked at them directly. "I am Lady Juno. Call me JunJun."  
  
PallaPalla began to giggle. "We know who Trowa is, don't we?" the boys looked at Trowa who had a light pink tint and gave a small cough. Dou nudged him playfully.  
  
"Oh really Trowa." Trowa looked down his nose at him.  
  
"At the circus." Dou turned to the girls.  
  
"Hey, that is where I heard your names before. You're the Amazon Quartet. Cool."  
  
Quatre looked at the girls even more confused. "The circus?"  
  
Chibi Usa snorted. "They are show offs. For fun they perform in the circus whenever they fill like it. Girls tell the boys your specialties."  
  
"CereCere or Flowers and the Trapeze."  
  
"PallaPalla of balancing balls."  
  
"JunJun of acrobatics."  
  
"VesVes the animal trainer."  
  
The girls were about to tease Trowa more before the older ones stopped them. Black giggled at their antics.  
  
"Small Lady why don't you and the Quartet go and fetch your mother. She is in the circle."  
  
Whatever the circle was it quieted the group down Sadness seemed to creep into their attitudes. Chibi Usa gave a small nod before motioning for the others to follow. Once the girls were out of the gated entrance did the women turn their attentions to the boys. Glasses was the first to speak. She gave them a polite bow.  
  
"It is an honor to have you here at out home. I am Lady Mercury Ami Mizuno. Please call me Ami."  
  
Brunette went next. She gave them a wave and a smile. "I am Lady Jupiter Makoto Kino. You can call me either Mako or Makoto doesn't matter."  
  
Tall blonde gave them a salute with the spatula as she tended the grill. "Lady Uranus Haruka Tenoh. Haruka please." She emphasized the please with a glare.  
  
Black rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. She placed a hand over her hart and gave them small bow of the head. "I am Lady Saturn Hotaru Tomoe. You mar refer to me as Hotaru." She ended with a small smile. "All we wait for now is the Lady of the House to appear and then we can talk. Till then why don't we eat something before Haruka-chan begins to pout."  
  
Haruka turned around. "Hey, what is that suppose to mean? I can cook yeah know."  
  
Makoto put an arm around her. "But dear not as good as I can."  
  
Haruka humphed and turned back to her cooking. Wufei looked at his comrades.  
  
"Those names are familiar to me." Heero grunted and got the attention of everyone.  
  
"Tenoh, Haruka: a world famous Race car driver and motocross as well as a accomplished piano player and composer. Kino, Makoto: famous chief known for her diversity in dishes as well as restaurant chain. Mizuno, Ami and Tomoe, Hotaru: popular in the medical field for their miraculous healing of patients. Them and a few others disappeared less than twenty years ago."  
  
The boys looked at them for answers. The girls shifted nervously and shared a knowing look.  
  
Hotaru spoke. " We must wait for my Lady. She will want to be here. We cannot say anything till then. We mean no harm to you." She left no room for argument with her commanding voice.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I know I am bad. I said they would meet the girls not find out who their mothers are.  
  
Thank you all that has reviewed and keep them coming. I love them.  
  
Ja ne minna-san. 


	4. The WHY Is Revieled

As they waited for the Lady of the House the boys chatted and joked with the girls. The spoke of useless information nothing of either sides past. Dou was the main entertainer. He told the girls different stories of the boys unaware of the murderous glares of his partners. The girls soaked it all up. Dou had just finished the tail of the last prank he pulled on Wufei. While everyone laughed Makoto poured the last of the drink from the pitcher. She turned to the building to get more only to find Haruka at the grill with a predicament.  
  
Haruka was currently beating the bottom end of the charcoal fluid. A look of determination was etched in her face as well as her tongue sticking out. Makoto set the pitcher back down and joined Haruka at her side.  
  
"What on Jupiter are you doing, Haruka-chan?"  
  
Haruka jumped a little and scowled at the only other one who was she same height as her.  
  
"The fire keeps going out and it is taking to long for the damn meat to cook and the stupid fluid won't come out." Not once did she stop hitting the bottle. Makoto sighed.  
  
"Haruka it is suppose to take forever that is what gives is a good taste." She reached for the bottle. Once she grabbed it Haruka pulled away causing both to squeeze the bottle hard. The lid popped off and the two watched as the fluid gushed out. They had time to look at one another and emit a small Uh oh.  
  
From the street passer bys witnessed a rather large ball of flam streak up to the sky. They just shook their heads and continued on their way, occurrences like that were not uncommon.  
  
Back at the grill the others fanned away the smoke to find Haruka and Makoto still looking at each other covered in black ash. Makoto glared as she put out a piece of hair that was still burning.  
  
"Tenoh."  
  
Haruka shrugged and snorted. "You know better than to let have things like that."  
  
Makoto unclenched her hands from fist and slowly counted to herself. Her anger control didn't receive any help with Ami, Hotaru and the boys laughing. Makoto stormed off to the building not before grabbing Haruka's ear and dragging her along.  
  
A few minuets later they emerged cleaned up. The others had cleaned up the ruined food while they were inside. Makoto frowned all that was left was the salad. Everything else had been placed next to the grill and received the flame kiss as well. Hopefully she could find something in the kitchens of the main house to fix quickly. She turned to the gate entrance only to find VesVes and PallaPalla heading for them at a dead run. Before she could alert the others VesVes beat her to it.  
  
"Haruka! Haruka-san!"  
  
Fear was etched in her voice. Haruka spun around in time to catch a heavy panting PallaPalla while Hotaru caught VesVes. Once they caught their breaths they looked up at the Haruka pleadingly.  
  
"You have to hurry. Catalonia-san is in the garden with My Lady. They are arguing and he has threatened her. She sent us for you."  
  
Haruka's attitude became furious. "Where in the garden?" he voice was cold and clipped.  
  
"The Circle."  
  
With a nod Haruka was off. The others looked at each other before looking towards the boys. Ami began to rub her temples.  
  
"Makoto chase after her and restrain her. We don't need this to get bigger than what is most likely is. Hotaru you help her as well. Try and calm her down." She turned to the boys. "You should come this involves you as well."  
  
Quatre looked at the others frowning. "What is Catalonia doing here?" Ami stopped in her tracks and looked at the five. She gave a nod as if coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Catalonia-san is Dorothy Catalonia's Uncle. After her Grandfather's death he became her guardian. Haruka is Dorothy-chan's mother. The family put up with Haruka till she had Dorothy. Once Dorothy was few months old they threw Haruka out of the family. No longer wanting anything to do with her. Heartbroken the father committed suicide. Dorothy from time to time still sneaks out of her house and visits Haruka." She looked towards the opened gate. "It seems our little spit fire escaped again and if he as threaten My Lady then it is rather bad. We must make hast Dorothy shares Haruka's temper and attitude. Your help will most likely be needed." The five gave a short nod before following after her in a hard run.  
  
They came to the scene to find Haruka being held back by Makoto and Hotaru. Chibi Usa, JunJun and CereCere being held by typical thugs while a man held a gun at a women in the center of nine circles. The man was defiantly a Catalonia. He reminded the boys a young and slender form of Duke Dermail. Goddess was what the boys could only call the woman. She wore a slate gray suit they Relina had begun to wear when on business. She had two buns on each side of her head. From the buns the rest of her hair streamed down they were tied together in the middle of her back by a scarf of the same color with white crescent moons decorating it.  
  
She calmly stared at the man not even flinching at the gun pointed straight at her.  
  
"I am warning you Tsukino! Hand over my niece now and nothing will happen to your family." The thugs twisting harder on their captives' arms causing them to cry out emphasized Catalonia's statement. The woman's only movement was the twitch of her hand.  
  
"I have not seen OUR niece. If she has run again and came here I have not heard of it. I will ask you again to put away your weapons and release the girls. This place is not reserved for violence. If you wish to talk about this calmly and in more ADULT manner you may stay. If not please leave and never darken my doorstep again." Her voice was soft kind and calm yet still holding a commanding quality to it. Unfortunately that was not the answer the man was working for. He spat at her feet.  
  
"Spare me the peace talks, you damn bitch. I know you have her. You did the last time and the time before that." The woman's eyes hardened.  
  
"I sent her back did I not? Against my own judgment the child was sent back. I waited till her wounds were healed. It would not have been good of me to hand over my niece in cuts, bruises and bandages. If I did you would have caused more trouble then you have already. I have not seen the child or heard of her where abouts. Now I ask again to please releases my daughter and her friends and leave my home."  
  
The man switched the gun from her to Chibi Usa.  
  
"I will not ask YOU again. Hand her over."  
  
Haruka really began to struggle against the ones who held her. "You were always a coward Johan!" The woman held her hand up silencing Haruka. (Johan pronounced YO. Like Gohan just with a y instead.)  
  
Quatre came up a few feet next to the woman. "Mr. Catalonia, please. This is not how this should be handled." The man's eyes turned to Quatre and widened when he also seen the others. He turned back to the woman.  
  
"You traitor!" he whipped the gun back to her and fired. All the girls screamed for her. The woman never fell as if she was shot. A red cut slowly appeared on her face and blood ran from it. She let out a tired sigh.  
  
"Johan, you never could shoot straight. Frankly I am surprised you didn't shoot your own foot. As for a traitor I don't remember siding with Romefeller Foundation. I don't remember siding with any sides. I do remember however opposing you and your families' ideals. That is why you took Dorothy way from Haruka. Frankly I don't care what you think of me or anyone else for that matter I do care that Dorothy wants to see her mother and will not prevent her from doing so. Since we cannot handle this peacefully and less expensive then I shall see you in court. Till then you shall not lay another hand of Dorothy she is under my houses protection and care. As for these young men you seem to hate so much. They are my family as well. If you cause harm to them as well you will deal personally with me. Now leave my premises with your dignity in tack of I will hand you over to Lady Jupiter and Lady Uranus."  
  
Catalonia growled at her before turning and motioning for his cronies to let the three girls go. Once he laid eyes on Chibi Usa a sickening smirk came to his face.  
  
"I will leave, but I leave this little saying for you to think over. An eye for and eye." With that he and his little thugs left the house. Ami was immediately at the woman side tending to her cut.  
  
"Why you have to provoke the man is beyond my understanding."  
  
The woman smiled at her. "Because he makes it so easy. What do you suppose he means by that? You're the smart one."  
  
Ami shook her head and shrugged. She waved away Ami's help.  
  
"It is just a small cut it will heal in a minuet." The woman's gaze shifted to the boys and smiled. "It is good to see you awake. I am the Lady of the House. Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino. You may call me Usagi. Chibi Usa is my daughter. I take it the others haven't told you."  
  
Hotaru finally let Haruka go. "Naw duh. You said you wanted to Usagi no baka." Usagi gave Hotaru a raspberry.  
  
"How about if I told them?" a new voice cut in. looking behind them they seen Dorothy leaning up against a tree in sweat pants and a large sweater. Even though it was quite warm. Usagi smiled.  
  
" I wondered when you would come out and join us. Come along child I think your mother would like to see you." Dorothy stepped out and again the boys were taken back and surprised. Instead of the always prim and proper girl they had come to know. She greeted them with a just woke up in the woods look. Her skin was a sickly pale color. Hair was a mess with leaves and twigs entangled in it not to mention what she was wearing. Sweats, sneakers and no socks. She was still able to give a bow though.  
  
"My Lady's, girls, pilots. Good to see you all in good health. Though I don't think it was wise to lie to my Uncle like that Aunty."  
  
Usagi giggled. "I didn't. I told him I had not seen you or heard you. I did however know where you were. You should go inside and let Ami or Hotaru attend to you."  
  
Haruka finally was released and made her way to the girl. "I think you should listen to her. You don't look well again."  
  
Dorothy went to flip her hair over her shoulder only to frown at it when she seen the state it was in.  
  
"I will once this last little bit is over. It took me four days to get here I think I wait a bit longer. It is not that bad this time."  
  
Haruka frowned. "Now listen here squirt you are going into that house and get you wounds attended to."  
  
Dorothy looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "But mommy please. I promise I will once this is over. Besides most of them are healed up. They just need to be dressed properly." Her eyes began to water and Haruka gave in not before turning to Chibi Usa and Hotaru who were currently on the floor laughing.  
  
"I told you two to stop teaching her things."  
  
Usagi stopped giggling and stepped in between the fight Haruka was trying to start.  
  
"Sky King calm down please." She turned to Dorothy. "Spit fire do you think you are well enough." Dorothy smiled and gave the woman a hug. Usagi was careful hugging her back she didn't have any idea where the girl maybe hurt this time. "Alright go ahead."  
  
Dorothy stepped back from her and looked to the boys. She had to laugh. Clueless was covering their faces. "Boys it is good to see you under better circumstances, not by much it seems. I know you want to know why you are really here. You know it has to do something with your mothers. I get the privilege to present them to you, unfortunately two of them are not here." She looked at them with eyes glazed over and saddened. Everyone seemed to sadden at that. "We know they are alive we just have lost communication with them." she snapped out of her little spell. " Trowa Barton I would like you to meet your mother, Lady Jupiter." Makoto gave him a smile and a small bow.  
  
"Dou Maxwell, the sleepers son. Your mother is Lady Saturn." Hotaru gave him a pleading smile hopping for forgiveness.  
  
"Chang, Wufei. An honorable soul as your mother is. Unfortunately she is one of the one missing. We know her as the fiery Shinto priestess Lady Mars Rei Hino."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, your mother is the other one lost to us. Your mother was beauty in its self. She is our goddess of love and beauty Lady Venus Minako Aino."  
  
"Heero Yui. Not only do you gain a mother but an older sibling. Your mother is Lady Serenity herself and her daughter Chibi Usa is your sister."  
  
Usagi gave Heero a small smile before looking down at the sweating Dorothy. "Child, go inside now. You did very well. Ami and Hotaru will attend to your wounds while your mother is at your side. I will come up as soon as the boys are done with their questions."  
  
Dorothy only nodded before collapsing into Haruka's arms. Haruka quickly dashed into the house followed by Ami and Hotaru.  
  
"Chibi Usa I want you and the Quartet to finish your studies." She girls nodded and headed for the house not arguing with Usagi's wishes. Makoto sighed and headed for the manor.  
  
"I'll go into the kitchen and hope something is there to fix. Hopefully the midnight marauders haven't totally eaten me out of food."  
  
A light blush crossed Usagi's checks she coughed and turned her attentions to the boys.  
  
"Do you know what these circles represents?" she motioned to the intertwined circle pathways each in a different color. In the very center was a main circle, white. The others circles connected to it and it's neighbor like the Olympic ring. The other colors were violet, red, aquamarine, green, gold, orange, maroon, marine blue. " It is our tie to each to each other. Though we are each a different person together we create a bond to one another that can't be broken no matter how far apart we are." She went to the center of the orange ring and picked up a red tulip and smiled as if remembering a past memory.  
  
"Unfortunately that bond can be bent and stretched, but we always spring back together and over come the odds once again. This time I don't know. This is the place I come to think meditate and recently mourn. There are four in are group that are missing. Two presumed dead or near death. We no longer feel them as strong as we should. Lady Pluto Setsuna Meioh and Lady Neptune Michiru Kaioh. We lost them before you were born. Then there is Lady Venus and Lady Mars. They disappeared not to long after you were born. We know they are alive just unable to locate them no matter what we do."  
  
She sighed. "Forgive me I am rambling. You want to know why. Why we abandoned you left you alone and decided to pop up all of a sudden and say hello I am your mother." She let out a bitter laugh before letting the flower fall threw her fingers. "When each of you were born it put strain on each of us. We had to be satiated. Once we awoke we were informed that either you were born still or some complication came up. Hotaru's was that opposing forces bombed the hospital and her child was caught up in the blast. Makoto's and mine was you were born still. Rei was told that her child had complications and they could not do a thing. Though I have a feeling now it may not but all unlike what happen to Haruka when they took Dorothy. The one that had it the worse was Minako. She was told that the mother and child was killed." She smiled when she knew she really had them.  
  
"To understand that statement one would have to know Minako's past and her dream. She wanted to be an Idol adored by everyone. She nearly reached it as well. She became friends with popular family when she helped them out of a sticky situation with some striking workers. She and the woman became close friends and she found that woman had 29 step daughters. The woman confessed she wanted to have the only male to be born only to find she was barren. Minako's heart went out to her. So she gave and embryo. It was fertilized and placed in the woman's womb with a promise the child would know of both its mothers. Everything went smoothly we were told till the birth. She was on earth consoling each of us when the news found her. Mrs. Winner died to complications with birth as did the son."  
  
A few tears fell free form her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. "The only reason we knew Dorothy was alive was we were all their to witness it. Haruka wouldn't let know one but Ami and Hotaru near her. She was so terrified. But complications arose and Haruka was thrown from the family, divorced to her husband loosing again another love. We left, dropped out of society. To the world we had died or just vanished. Makoto and Rei got a lead on something they were working on. We haven't seen them sense."  
  
They accepted it for now. Her excuses could be researched but something told them she was not lying. Green eyes looked her over. She never did answer why now. Blue eyes met green. He could see in her eyes pleading. She was asking him to say it out loud. He knew why. She wanted to know at least one cared. If he didn't ask she would still tell, knowing one did not care if there maternal figure came into their life or not. He cared though. He wanted to know.  
  
Trowa stood straight and gave her a slight nod.  
  
"You never did answer why now." The others looked at him and realized she didn't. She explained why they were abandoned but other than that nothing. Usagi nodded and smiled.  
  
"The wars. When Dorothy met you and Relina-hime she knew who you were. We had lost contact with her for a year of so. That was the doing of her Uncle and Grandfather. She risked a lot when she did it but she researched your backgrounds and to contact us. Believe me when I say no matter how many times you spend deleting everything about your identity somewhere some one has it. It was after the war and before Dekim and his deranged ideals tried the Operation Meteor she finally contacted us. Once we were told we couldn't believe. It took a while but we knew it was true. You were alive and kicking if you will pardon my pun. We were angered probably the same way you feel now. Someone went through a lot of trouble to ensure you were taken from us."  
  
Wufei frowned something about that was not right. "Who would go through all that trouble?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as ours. We have made many enemies over the years." Her fist clenched tightly at her side as her face contorted with anger. "All because of the secret we hold. You wonder about our names in know you do. You wonder why in our titles we hold planetary names. It is all because of our secret." She let out heavy sigh and forcefully unclentched her hands.  
  
"I am sure you know of the legendary Senshi that once rid the world of evil entities. They were called the Sailor Senshi and eventually raised a beautiful kingdom that thrived till a terrible disaster. No one knew who they were really. Each pulling their power from planets. Our family knows though. We are entrusted with that knowledge and because of it we have had enemies."  
  
A bell chimed from the manor.  
  
"For now that will have to be all. it seems Makoto was able to find something as usual and prepare it in record speed." She finally looked them all straight in the eye. "We do not ask anything from you. The door is open. You may leave if you want and we will do nothing to stop you. Just remember the door is always open if you are looking for a place to crash or hide. We were hoping though you would stay a while. We would like to know you for who you are not as who you are made to be in papers and newscast. In return we would like you to know who were are instead a bunch of crazy Onna's you happened to meet once."  
  
Someone yelling from the manor stopped her again.  
  
"Usagi if you don't get up here right this minuet Makoto is throwing your dinner out!"  
  
Usagi's eyes flew wide and she spun around the manor cupping her hands around her mouth. "Like HELL. Mako-chan how can you be so mean! You even dears to and I will.. think of something really bad to do." Laughter floated from the manor as Usagi blushed. She looked back to the boys and coughed. "I, uh, sort of have this large appetite and love food. It is one of my weaknesses. So, uh, sorry before hand." A few more yells for them rang out. Usagi stuck her tongue out at the house before and evil glint came into her eye.  
  
"Say lets find out who is the fastest. Last one there is an Oz solider." And she was off like a shot. It took less than a second before they were chasing after her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So how is it? Does it explain things better for you?  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. That way I will know what to change in later chapters or fix.  
  
ja 


	5. Not All Families Are the Brady Bunch

I really hadn't plan on waiting this long to get this out. Many apologies to my readers. I have been a rather awkward writers block. I knew what I wanted to say but I had a hard time putting them down.  
  
I have to warn you though. This chapter is rather angst. It is a chapter between the children. The boys learn of some of the raw side of the family history.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
  
  
Dou stared up at the dome ceiling of the common room to the "Children's wing". He looked at each of the seven window murals. They seem to tell a story or at least a history as they circled the dome before meeting at the top to an eighth window pain that toped the dome. He had to look threw the chandelier and its rainbow of color that was created by different gems, but he was able to make the pictures out even with the setting sun's light barely showing through.  
  
The figures were faceless but he was able to still tell gender. The one he figured was the earliest of this history had the earth and moon against each other with the other eight planets surrounding the moon. There were eight female warriors, each of a different color; each from another planet, two people, male and female clutched each other as if it was the last time. For some reason he knew the girl was of the moon and the man was that of earth. Their love was forbidden, a romantic tragedy as the scene changed that to the falling of what was a beautiful, serene and peaceful kingdom. Something whispered at the back of his mind that is was the Kingdom of the silver millennium. The last of that fist pane showed a warrior appear one that shouldn't appear unless all hope was gone, she was dropping a glaive. Destroying what was lost giving rebirth and new hope.  
  
The second pane started off with what he figured to be two different lives, one of a girl in a red bow accompanied with a white cat the other side of the fork was another girl with a black cat and hair pulled in pony tails. The ponytail girl slowly added members to her side till the red bow finally met with them and her uniform changing from a blue, white and red to one of orange, yellow, blue and a chain of hearts around her waist. Once they met to two star-crossed lovers were reveled, the princess of the moon was the ponytail girl and the man that wore a cape and mask that was always in the background was the earth prince. A battle was the scene next, a battle with the monster that destroyed the kingdom. A prince turned against his love, warriors fallen to protect their keep, a princess rising above the snow and over coming the darkness. Using her power to heal the earth as well as her love and friends.  
  
They continued on showed new enemies and fights. The last pane that toped the dome was that of a city, a new empire, a utopia incased in crystal. The same crystal that the princess now Queen carried. It showed peace that had been hard fought for.  
  
He noticed the women warriors carried the same planetary names, as did their new mothers and their friends. Lady Serenity had said they carried the secret of the warriors of long ago that were of those planets. This mural etched in class clearly showed that history they knew. He was startled to know he new the names of the people they fought as well as the people that were fighting. The names seemed to pop into his head and the battles seemed to come alive before his eyes as if her was watching them from a distance for himself.  
  
He was too tired to be confused any longer. As the day went on the women kept saying things with a double meaning. He knew it had to deal with this secret, one the females wont revile till they feel they, the boys themselves, are ready and understand their way of life.  
  
Dinner had been a bit of a relief from thinking. It felt like home to him. Something he had been searching for since he could remember. It began as a peaceful dinner till some how a full out food fight began. Heero had managed to stay out of it till Dou cornered him. Dou then found himself next to his mother fighting off Heero and his mother while the others watched. He was brought from his reminiscing when the door opened.  
  
His four companions padded in he sat up and smiled at them before snorting. "Feels weird does it not?"  
  
Quatre gave a small chuckle. "Weird would be one of the words used." He flopped down next to Dou showing his age not upbringing. "To think all this time I hated my mother for dieing on me like that for leaving me, only to find...." he trailed off with a sigh.  
  
"To find that she has been alive and thought you were the one dead." Trowa picked up from his spot on the armrest of a chair. Dou nodded.  
  
"To think all this time you waited being angry with her, hating her for leaving you as she did. Sometimes cursing her for even being born."  
  
"Then to have her show up as well as your comrades mothers and say looking here we are." Quatre added. Dou punched the cushion next to him.  
  
"Damn! I don't know what to feel anymore. I am angry with her for not being their but also to the ones who told her I was dead and giving her that pain, I am happy because she is alive and in front of me, confused and many other things. Right now I am regretting DeathSythe Hell was destructed. I could really go for a good old fashioned Mecha fight and to blow shit up."  
  
"For once Maxwell I agree whole heartedly with you. Though I will have to add that I am angered that she didn't look."  
  
A bark of laughter came from behind them. The turned to find Chibi Usa coming from the shadowed hall way that lead to the girls room. Red eyes glaring at the boys with nothing but loathing and hatred for them.  
  
"Trust a Hino to hold a grudge. Though listening to you has made me a little sick. You complain about your pain but not even thinking of what they are feeling. Right now they are in their rooms crying tears they haven't cried since the second anniversary of your supposed deaths. I watch from the shadows as each was told the news. I have never seen these women break down as they had done. They had stood before enemies countless times each time winning but having to be brought back from near death. Most of the time they weren't able to stand on their feet good before they would fight again. But this, this brought the whole universe down around them. Our family began to break up and that was something they couldn't handle. We lost not only you five but four others. But of course you 'soldiers' wouldn't know anything about that now would you. You only care of your self. As long as you come out of the battle alright and alive you are fine."  
  
"Serenity!!!!!" a bark cut off her little talk. Dorothy stood in the main doorway leaning against it painting slightly. Anger covered her face. The boys themselves were enraged. They each stood glaring at her. Chibi Usa turned her eyes to Dorothy.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"  
  
Dorothy growled. "Don't you dare give me that I am holy than thou attitude little princess. I knew you would do something like this. Don't you dare even blame them any bit of this; it is not their fault in any way context or form."  
  
Chibi Usa looked away from them all, ashamed for what she had done and was about to do. Her voice was no longer laced with disgust it was that of a hurt and scared child. "I will not see them hurt again. They would never recover." She looked to the boys again tears in her eyes. "Forgive me, I did not mean to get that far. I was angered at the thought you may leave."  
  
There was a knock at the door stopping all conversation. Usagi's head poked around the door smiling at them. "You are still awake I see. You should get some rest." She looked at Chibi Usa for a moment then looked at the others concern evident in her eyes. "Tell you what lights out when you are done, kay?" she didn't even wait for an answer before closing the door. They could hear her footsteps lead down the hallway. Dorothy turned to Chibi Usa with something in her eyes the boys have never seen fear.  
  
"Usa-chan?"  
  
Chibi Usa nodded her head. "The Quartet said they would keep watch as well as a few others."  
  
Heero looked between the two worried. "What watch?"  
  
Dorothy began to rub her arms to warm them from the chili she had gotten while looking to Chibi Usa for an answer. Chibi Usa sat in a chair propping her elbows on her knees and placing her forehead into her hands. She sat back with a heavy sigh.  
  
"The best way to start this off would be to relate it to something you already know about. Quatre, you share something similar with my mother but yours comes from your own. The Space Heart as you call it. How I know about that? I watched you all a bit before I let them know of your existence. I didn't want to see the pain or feel it. Yes I have it as well; it is hereditary in our family. Mine is like my mothers but I have been taught to control it. Mama never got that chance and it nearly destroys her." Dorothy sat on the armrest next to her. Chibi Usa leaned on her using her arm as a headrest and moral support.  
  
"Quatre's space heart allows him to feel others emotions but only strong ones. Mama's is more advanced so to say. She can feel everything you are feeling and depending on the situation even receive bits of your thoughts connected with those emotions. Not only that but if you are near her and get hurt. From a paper cut to a gunshot she will know. She will feel it."  
  
"To also understand the problem completely one would have to know Mama herself. She is the most caring person you will find. You have a problem, no matter what it is, she will listen and somehow make you feel better and no matter your problem she will forgive you for it. It is not in her nature or being to hate or cause violence. She hates fighting with a passion will avoid it at all cost but if push come to shove you better believe you will be on the wrong side of that fight."  
  
She chuckled at a past memory. "When I was little she would take me out for walks. If we past a person who looked downtrodden or of the sorts we would stop. A total stranger mined you. She would sit with them and just a few moments being in her presence they would confess their problem. She would just listen sometimes giving them a few kind words or a quick hug or peck on the check before bouncing away with me in tow and leaving a healed soul behind. She could be having the worse day of her life and still be able to cheer anyone up and relive them of their pain for a time. That is just Mama."  
  
Quatre looked confused, as did the others. "What does it have to do with the Quartet watching her? Is there an enemy we should know of?"  
  
Both girls laughed. Dorothy nudged Chibi USA who scooted over. Dorothy slid down next to her in the tight fit hissing with pain. She looked to the pinked haired girl next to her before to the pilots.  
  
"My dear boys there is always an enemy. Someone will always try and take control it is our duty and job to be there to stop them. This time the enemy is past pain and sorrow and mistakes. When she is comforting someone or helping them with a problem her Ki or life force seems to cover not only her but also the person she is with. I am sure when you are in her presence you have felt calm and almost relaxed lulled by safety and warmth. That is Serenity and her caring heart. She cares for everything and everyone around her and that comes first before her. When she talks to you it is as if she is taking your fear, and worries from you and taking them inside of her like she is purifying you. Giving you a clean soul and slate. While you may not have those feelings for a while she carries them. They stay inside of her. She doesn't vent them they just lay inside of her and I am afraid that little box inside of her is full." She stopped and seemed to ponder a bit.  
  
"I was told one time that the feelings took control and the person they had been fighting was literally decimated. The others are not sure what exactly happened during the fight. It was away from them they were somewhere else in their own battle when it happened. Only that when she was finished the war was over and the person she fought could only be described of not even having a soul in hell. It was like his whole existence was wiped from the face of the earth as if he never existed before."  
  
The boys did a collective blinking. Quatre's little psycho trip with Wing Zero didn't seem all that bad.  
  
Wufei shook his head. "I am still confused. I understand what you are explaining but what does it have to do with this exact problem at hand?"  
  
Chibi Usa frowned. "It is hard to explain, all of this is. When mama snapped I was little, I remember bits of it though. It had been peaceful for a while then a short little war came. Mama stayed inside the ." she stopped herself from saying palace. ".. Base while a few others went forth and fought. My father was leading the forces. He was the commander. There were two forces fighting each other and our forces were trying to stop the two before earth and the colonies were destroyed. These guys were out for blood and total control. Not caring who or what was destroyed. Under a flag of truths, papa brought the forces together. One of the opposing forces sent his son to the meeting to try and reach an agreement. The son immediately accused Papa of siding with the other forces. Mama has always been the one to settle arguments and such. You could say she was more of the brains and heart while Daddy was the courage and strength."  
  
"Mama started in with her talks. I can say if Mama and that Peacecraft/Dorlan chick got into it about pacifism little Queeny will find her self still at the starting line while Mama laps her four times on the track. This time they found no matter what Mama said it seemed to anger the son. I had been hiding behind some curtains wanting to know what was going on. Being so untrained I let my position be known. Papa got little upset and that man didn't help none he began to taunt my parents."  
  
"If Mama does get upset so to say at you or anyone you will know it. Her eyes turn dark almost black, she gives them a glare that could burst Satan himself into flames and burn to ashes and her eyes seem to flash a sliver color. Mama gave him that glare before picking me up and caring me out of the room. She took me towards my room that my nanny was in. she never spoke to me that was how I knew she was not really angered at my actions almost upset that I had wanted to be in that room and listen. When hadn't gotten maybe a hundred yards from the door when she stopped all color drained from her face. She set me down, turned to the door shoving me behind her and screaming to run as fast as I could and take cover. She yelled for the guards that had been sent way as agreement to the truce. And I will never forget this part: I could here maniacal laughter before a scream that could wake the dead was heard. I could barely make out the words 'All for you, this done for you.' A few guards had gotten to the door but to late an explosion rocked the compound. Mama threw herself on top of me. I was knocked unconscious but that was my only injury. Mama was severe. She lay in bed till she was able to stand and hid her pain behind a mask, that was less than a week."  
  
"The man sent his own son to be a trap. He wanted to get rid of us all. His son had been hypnotized, every time someone was to talk about an agreement to end the fighting or of peace he was to get mad. His body had been filled with explosives. Not sure how he was able to be alive but it seemed some of him had been removed to make way for the explosives. Either way the man was a dead man whether he blew himself up or not."  
  
"The people who we ended up fighting were from the L7 cluster. It had only one or two colonies that had been just built. They were concentrating more on the others. Anyways a huge battle began. Mama led not only our forces but also the rest of the colonies and Earth's. Any one could see she was not the person she had been. A black aura seemed to cover her. Everything she had been bottling up came forth in that battle. In the end she wiped the whole L7 cluster out."  
  
"We had lost my father at that point. The only time I have ever seen my mother cry was the first time we thought we lost him. This time we really did, but she didn't cry she bottled it up. She had to be strong for the others. She was their backbone now. The person they turned to for guidance. Their beacon hope in a sea of darkness. Our family leaned heavily on her. Not a month later we lost Lady's Neptune and Pluto. We don't know if they are dead but defiantly MIA. Again Mama did not mourn even four Pluto. She was the eldest of us a mother and older sister figure. At the same time the news of the pregnancies. When you all were born the tragedies took place again Mama did not mourn. A few more months pasted Mars and Venus disappeared. Mars was Mama's best friend. She took in everyone else's emotions to allow them to at least sleep and get on with their lives. Bottling hers as well. They are inside of her waiting. That is why we have her being watched. We don't know what to expect."  
  
Trowa frowned. "That much emotion bottled up added with a battle that severe."  
  
"Two battles." He looked at Dorothy. She looked up to the dome above them.  
  
"Two battles. She was sixteen. She fought against another enemy and half of Tokyo had been taken in the aftermath. That is all we know. The others had been taken out of commission. All that was left was Serenity. She was the last person who should be fighting then. From the stories we have heard she was not as graceful as she is today."  
  
Chibi Usa barked out with laughter. "There is the under statement of the century. Sixteen-year-old Serenity Usagi Tsukino was a literal klutz; she would run into someone get up and apologize to a pole. She was constantly late so she ran everywhere, hence the bowling over of innocent by standers. Junior high and the first year of High school she was either at the bottom of the scores or with in the last ten. She invented the word Ditz. As for fighting she new absolutely nothing except for a few kicks that was it. Didn't matter her heart and personality made up for all of it."  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Still with TWO battles like that she faced alone and all those emotions it is a wonder she isn't in some institute."  
  
Dorothy shrugged and Chibi Usa scratched her head.  
  
"Like I said it is hard to explain it and I am not doing it justice. Though she bottles it up it doesn't affect her with her everyday life until something hits to close to home. Watch her and you will understand what I mean. It is almost as if she purifies them into energy she uses to get by with everyday." A smile spread on her face and her eyes lit up.  
  
"I got a great idea. I was able to save them before they could destroy them all." She jumped up causing Dorothy to grunt and hiss in pain. Chibi Usa bounced down the hall to her room. Dorothy began to mutter something about clumsy moonchildren before she realized five sets of eyes were on her. She settled back into the chair as best as her injuries would allow her.  
  
"Well, get on with it. I know you want to ask me something."  
  
Dou gave Quatre a sharp elbow to the side. Quatre winced giving him a dirty look. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are these injuries you seem to have?"  
  
Dorothy stiffened further and began to look around the room to turn the attention from her. Chibi Usa came in time. She was caring a case with her. Her smile dropped when she heard Wufei's question.  
  
"That was the main reason I was coming in here to talk to you boys till I heard you talking."  
  
She knelt down beside the chair Dorothy was in placing the case before her.  
  
"I was hoping you boys would like to help me with a little revenge. What must be done is right up your boys expertise."  
  
"No absolutely not!" Dorothy shot up. "Things are already bad enough. I don't need you causing any more trouble for me Serenity. Last time Uncle was more than mad."  
  
Chibi Usa narrowed her eyes at her. "You opened your wounds again. I thought I was imagining it when I smelt the blood from my room. Heero next to you in that chest in a first aid kit please get it out."  
  
"My body is my business not yours."  
  
"In this house it is. I wouldn't not like to explain to our elders why you decided to bleed all over the house and I did nothing to stop it."  
  
"They are not that bad!"  
  
"Kitty-chan we can do this the easy way. You turn you back to me and allow reapplying your bandages them or we can do it the hard way. Causing you more pain and embarrassment."  
  
Dorothy growled before turning in her chair sideways. She pulled her arms through the sleeves. She then pulled the back of her shirt up till it hung around her neck hiding the front view. Dou let out a low whistle at the sit of the blood stained bandages. They covered most of her lower back leaving the upper exposed. They were able to see scare welts crisscrossing her entire back.  
  
Rage began to take them over. How could someone do anything such thing like that? They had come to trust Dorothy after the war. She was able to help them with many things in locating bases and eradicating forces trying to build up again.  
  
Quatre moved to stand behind Chibi Usa. He had known Dorothy since he was little. Often their parents making the m play together while they talked.  
  
"What on earth caused this and who?"  
  
Dorothy lifted a small shoulder. "Depends on who you are talking to."  
  
"If you wont tell them I will."  
  
Dorothy gave a grunt of a reply back. "Fine I will tell them. Just hurry and pull those damn things loose. You are making me lose my concentration."  
  
The boys watched as the pink haired girl skillfully worked on freeing the bandages from some of the wounds that had closed about them. She slowly cut off piece by piece till all she had left was the bit stuck to the wounds. With out even looking up to Quatre she shoved a towel in his hands.  
  
"Make your self useful. Once I pull the cloth away you immediately place that over it."  
  
Quatre nodded. She really didn't have to tell him. He had been through this many times during the war.  
  
"Alright here comes the fun part." Dorothy gave a small nod. A quick yank and the cloth came loose. Quatre had the towel in place as soon as Chibi Usa had moved.  
  
"Dorothy start talking." She got no reply from the girl. "Dorothy? Child answer me or I will ensure that you had died when I tell some stories."  
  
Dorothy never opened her eyes she had closed from the beginning. "Chibi Usa, go directly to hell." She spat between clinched teeth.  
  
  
  
The girl smiled and shrugged. "You know I can't. I am to sugary sweet to go to heaven and hell won't let me in because I would have too much fun. So I am stuck here on this dust ball to make your life a living hell." She pulled back Quatre's hand. Cussing under her breath she turned to the other four he eyes landing on Trowa.  
  
"I know you can do some quick stitches. You did wonders on my dear little brother."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Shouldn't we move this to the med wing."  
  
Dorothy finally opened her eyes. "No we can't. to get there we will have to pass the others rooms. No matter how quiet we will be they will wake up. That would only open a whole new can of problems I rather not face. I am quiet use to this now, " she gave a small smirk. "Besides you can't be worse than the rabbit."  
  
Trowa took Chibi Usa's place, the pink girl move to sit next to Dorothy's head that was buried into the armrest.  
  
Dou chewed on his bottom lip. "Don't you need some thing to numb the area or knock you out?"  
  
Dorothy lifted her head and shook it. "I still have what ever Mercury gave me running around inside. I like to be awake when anything is preformed on me."  
  
Wufei stood from his place and made his way to stand in front of Dorothy. "I will admit Onna you do have guts. Why don't you answer Winner's question and mine? It will take your mind off the stitches."  
  
"Alright. It really starts from when my parents first met. It was when they were in school. My uncle and father always admired her from afar. Know they could never really have her. My mother..." a pink tint crossed her cheeks.  
  
Chibi Usa rolled her eyes. "Please they are going to find out sooner or later. You never really had a problem with it before. Haruka doesn't really like the company of men. Her life love had been Michiru another woman. There was that so hard."  
  
Dorothy looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I hate you."  
  
"Love you to."  
  
Dorothy blew her bangs from her eyes. "As it was so delicately put, my mother is a lesbian. She most of the time will act like a man. Her father raised her that way hence some of the why she distrusted men. Her only love has been Michiru. My father knew this and accepted it. He became friends with her as for my Uncle he tried time after time to get her. Always failing. He grew to hate my father for the friendship he had with her."  
  
She paused and tried to look over her shoulder. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Quatre turned her head foreword.  
  
"Continue."  
  
  
  
  
  
"When Michiru had turned up missing my Father was the first to help look for her. After a while they realized they wouldn't find her. Mother locked her self up in her room. She refused to come out and even stopped eating. She never worked on her bike or her car and nothing anybody said or did could get her out. Papa had enough. He broke her door, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. They ended up at a local bar. He told her if she was going to kill herself alcohol was more of a fun way to go. To make a long story short they both got so smashed that nine months later I was born."  
  
"Papa was a proud man and had a lot of honor. He wasn't going to let mama raise me alone so they married. The family of course was outraged. Grandfather and a friend of his made a promise that their children would marry. So papa had a fiancée that he knew nothing about. To keep the promise the girl was promised to my Uncle. There is a very unhappy marriage. Most of my relatives can't stand mother they made her life a living hell the short time they were married. They approached Grandfather and behind my parents back got them divorced no sooner than I was a year old. They kicked mother from the family causing a huge family feud. My Uncle leading it."  
  
"To say he was less than sore when he found out that his crush was marring his brother and having his kid not to mention he was now engaged to a woman he had loathed since they were little. Grandfather knew of Uncle's hatred and put me under his care and out of Uncles hands. He allowed me to see my mother three times a year. That wasn't enough for me so I learned to sneak out. When Grandfather died I was taken into his care. Papa had died by the time I was five. Found out later it was caused by my uncle."  
  
"For the past couple years that I have been I his care he has decided to teach me to be a proper lady. He also blames me for Grandfathers death as well as loosing the war. Since day one being in his care I have received a beating of some kind. At first it was just slaps on the face. I soon learned what to do and not to do. When he found out that I would sneak out to see my mother that was when they got worse. He decided that I was not a lady because of my mothers influence so he was going to beat it out of me. That is the cause of my injuries. Sometimes he would do it and others he had someone else while he watched."  
  
Trowa had long finished and just sat back listening to the story. All of the boys were in a state of shock. Dorothy realized Trowa was finished she sat up and replaced her shirt. Wufei looked down to Chibi Usa.  
  
"Small lady what is your plan."  
  
She shrugged. "I have a basic idea but I still haven't completed it. I need to get some information from Dorothy about a few things. Once I have it I will let you know what I have planned. You can change it if you see fit to then."  
  
"I take it I have no say in this what so ever?"  
  
Chibi Usa looked up at Dorothy. "None what so ever."  
  
"if this has been happening for a while and you have proof of it why hasn't the authorities been alerted." Heero's voice startled Chibi Usa. She had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Simple Johan has them in his hands. They are on his side. My mother has tried a few times to get Haruka full custody of Dorothy. Even the ones he didn't have control over were scared. Not of Johan but of his last name. That is the only reason he has any power. Now that Mama has said we are going to court you can guarantee that this time we will win. Anymore questions?"  
  
Dou raised his hand. "I do, could you explain how you could smell the blood when Dorothy began to bleed again."  
  
A shadow seemed to cover the red eyes. "I am no stranger to war I have seen is since I was little. Many times I have helped Hotaru and Ami tend to the wounds of others. So I trained my self to be able to sense when some one was injured. Many times they would hide it but I would find out and tell. It also doesn't help when at the end of one battle you find your self- covered head to toe in blood and lying in a pool of it. While the others were off fighting someone attacked the house. My nanny covered me from the gunshots and explosions. She had me pretend I was dead. So I lay there under he body covered in her blood and listened to the sounds of other dying around me. Since that day I know what blood smells like and can smell it some distance away." Dou gave a short nod.  
  
"I was wrong in my thinking. I may have never said it out loud but I was jealous of the life you have lead. But is seems even having a caring family doesn't save you from the horrors of life." Chibi Usa waved it off.  
  
"As long as you can forgive me for my earlier out burst. You all have the right to be angry and upset."  
  
Dou smiled "Forgiven." The others nodded with him.  
  
Dorothy gave a huge sigh. "Now that we have taken a lovely dip into the family hell. Mind telling us what is in that case you brought in."  
  
Chibi Usa's eyes lit up. "I thought you would like to see what your parents were like when they were your age. They are home movies from when they were teenagers. They had thrown them out to try and forget but I found them and save them. So don't tell them you know about these. They would kill me." the boys made themselves comfortable again and waited. Chibi Usa moved the entertainment center before them. She opened the doors that concealed the TV. She placed a disk into its slot and moved to sit with on the couch between Heero and Quatre.  
  
"This if from when the girls had just graduated Junior high school and went on a little trip to the beach to celebrate."  
  
She pushed play and let the memories roll.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Remember to review. I will try to have the next chapter out soon. I may be after Christmas some time. I have other stories I must get out that I have finished chapters for.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	6. Lifes Tears

It had been three weeks already and they boys seemed to by adjusting to the life of the house. They had chores to do after they came home from school, they did homework. Did everything a normal child their age would do.  
  
They even attended after school clubs. Heero was among the fencing club as well as the basketball club with Duo. Dou not only had Basketball, but computer and mechanics. Quatre was in the music club, Trowa in the gymnastics, Wufei immersed himself to becoming a scholar once again, he also could be found at a nearby shrine leaning about his mother's religion. Dorothy was among the track club and the fencing club. The Quartet mingled among clubs that represented their senshi skills. Chibi Usa was among the art club and dancing.  
  
Not only did they attend clubs but cram schools as well. The weekends were the only time they had off and they spent that time with the elders learning more of their family history or just playing games.  
  
Serenity sat under a tree watching the others play a game of football (soccer). It was Elders against children. Even with the advantage the children had of more players the elders were ahead. Serenity laughed as Hotaru passed the ball between Duo's legs to Haruka. The child's face was priceless. Her laughter came up short as she became ridged.  
  
Everything disappeared and was replaced by a void. A familiar red rose flew across her path imbedding into the ground as it had done so many times before. A gun shot went off in the distance followed by the rose dying and turning to ashes. A wind came up and blew the ashen rose away.  
  
She snapped back to reality eyes wide and heart racing. She was on her feet and in the middle of the playing field scanning the area. The elder senshi had also stopped feeling something was out of place. Chibi Usa frowned at the reactions the others gave. She had felt something was odd but unsure what. The girls looking had caused the younger ones to scan the area without having a clue to what they could be looking for. The way the senshi acted as well as the quartet it may have been a Yuma. If it were the elder girls would have issued everyone in side. What could it be then?  
  
The answer came to her as her body locked up and breath came up short. A past memory came to her mind.  
  
Her father knelt down to look her in the eye. Not to long ago did she come back from trying to help Sailormoon at the cauldron in the fight with chaos. Tears gathered in the corner of the King's eyes but would not fall as he spoke to the young woman. He explained things she already knew about the aging effect from the crystal. Only he added more she did not know. The fact of him being a child of earth he could not live as long as the others could. Earth was still not allowed that privilege, in the future maybe. He made her promise to look after her mother when he left the world for good.  
  
Someone screaming her name woke her out of her memory. Tears came down her face as she focused on the once proud Queens. She was able to whisper out a simple apology before collapsing and darkness taking over.  
  
Serenity sat in the darkness that had claimed her daughters normally vibrant and lively room. She clutched Luna-P to her chest as she stared down at a picture of her, Mamoru and Usagi not long after she had returned from her first trip to the past. Luna-P could be seen floating in the back ground. Serenity had to smile, her daughter no longer had the ball with her everywhere she went. She claimed she was to old for such a toy yet the magical ball was still in her room giving her comfort at night while she slept.  
  
She buried her head in the ball refusing to cry. She had to be strong, strong for the others, for her daughter. Moonlight fileted through the curtains shining down on her. She lifted her head and smiled. Setting the magic ball down she made her way to the drawn curtains and flung them open. There she stood bathing the moon's glow as if it knew it's mistress needed comfort.  
  
"Is this how it felt?" she whispered. Opening her eyes she stared up to the moon, it reflected in her eyes. "Is this how it felt Mother? To see me fall as so, to watch as your kingdom was destroyed and everyone around you began to die? I gave her a fighting chance as you did to me. I gave her so much of my energy I nearly collapsed myself. Though, she still heals slow. She wanted to fight me, believing she had failed me, had failed her father's promise."  
  
She fell to her knees. " How did you do it? Tell me Mother, please. I can't do it anymore! I don't want to fight anymore, but I wont allow others to fight for me. I want peace but I must fight to have my peace. Have I become one big walking contradiction?"  
  
Luna-P rolled beside her. She looked down at he toy and smiled. It bounced up and down repeating the word lady. She gave a small nod.  
  
"Yes, lest visit Small Lady."  
  
Serenity placed the toy next to her daughter. She giggled when the girl brought the toy to her chest holding it tight. Removing hair from the girls face she leaned down kissing her on the forehead. A familiar yellow insignia flared briefly at the contact. It pulsed a few times before disappearing.  
  
"Sleep now child. There is a long road ahead of us and I need you. Sleep tight and give my regards to the Helios and the other inhabitants of Elision."  
  
she herself made ready for bed. Once her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. From the moonlight that poured into her room a figure shimmered to existence. It made its way the sleeping queen and placed a kiss upon her brow.  
  
"Do not worry my Daughter. All will be well again and peace will be once more. Keep you head up and you spirit high, shine you light so all of the cosmos will see it."  
  
The diseased queen smiled down at her daughter with nothing but pride and love as she stroked her forehead soothingly.  
  
A month had passed by since the failed assassination on Chibi Usa. A week ago the girl had been released to return to school. She was happy she was able to still keep her father's promise something still bugged her about that day. It wasn't the fact they had no trace of the shooter to go by. They needn't to. They knew who at least employer was. A message was in the she shell of the bullet that was taken from her body. It was what she had briefly seen when watching the security tape of that day.  
  
She knew she wasn't to but she couldn't help but to watch the tape. She had to see it. It was like watching a horror movie come to life. There was the kick between Duo's legs, her mother jumping to her feet and running out to the field, everyone looking around, the crack of the single shot, blood slowly spreading across the front of her shirt before she collapsed.  
  
She looked down at her fist clenched in her lap. How could she be so stupid. She was a trained senshi she should have been able to sense the shooter behind her. She looked back up when she heard Quatre give orders to the children left behind. The older senshi had rushed her inside. The children took off to their part of the little mission to find the shooter. Her mother was still in the same spot, knelt where she once laid.  
  
Slowly the Queen's head shook back in forth in denial. Lips moving fast and in a whisper. She couldn't even make out what her mother was trying to say. Hands that dangled lifelessly began to bunch into tight fist. Suddenly a scream escaped her mouth as her fist crashed to the Earth.  
  
The red eyes had a hard time understanding what they were seeing. The scene was played and replayed till those eyes were convinced. There had been a transformation in that split second the fist made contact with the ground.  
  
A cape blew behind the grieving Queen, while a white senshi fuku covered her body. No color but a small rainbow on the front pleat of the skirt. She didn't under stand it. Her mother had lost the ability to transform once she had been wed, took her claim to the throne and crown was placed upon her brow. The crown it self was the transformation broach.  
  
Chibi Usa hit her head on the desk top. Things were becoming to confusing. First learning of the boys capture and their sudden appearance not soon afterwards hearing the news. The older senshi kept a tight lid on the where the boys had been and who captured them. Now Johan deal. Her mothers strange new transformation. All was adding up and not making any sense.  
  
Not aiding her was the feeling of something big was about to happen. Something that would change her life more than she knew. A giggle interrupted her brooding. She looked up at Dorothy across from her and tried to give her a glare. Only a piece of paper had stuck to her forehead flopping down in her view. She heaved a sigh and ripped it off.  
  
"Dorothy what is going on?"  
  
Dorothy shook her head. "I don't know and that alone scares me. I am so use to having information.... what ever it is it starts with Senshi knowing something. They know something and they are not telling your mother and THAT is what will kill us all."  
  
Chibi usa nodded and looked at her fellow senshi and protectors. They to nodded to the information. Cerecere nodded her head.  
  
"I am afraid I feel the same, Princess. That same information is why the others have disappeared."  
  
"Chibi Usa! Girls!"  
  
The girls turned to see the five boys walking towards them. Duo waved his hand above his head. Chibi Usa hissed to the others.  
  
"No more word of this. It isn't their time to know."  
  
Dorothy looked at from the corner of the eyes. "Oh and when will that time be?"  
  
"I trust mothers decision and will wait a little longer. When I feel they should know I will face her rather and tell them my self." Dorothy smirked she loved they way her Princess and Queen thought and acted sometimes. She smiled when the boys reached the table and sat down and began talking of their day as they waited for the elders to pick them up from school.  
  
Serenity looked out of her window at the retreating form of the van sent to pick the children up. Behind her on the desk four jewels sat in a case. They began to glow and take a life of their own. From their light four souls appeared looking sadly at the small Queen.  
  
Serenity clutched the curtain tighter int her grip. She had felt when the Four Generals had awoken. She had been waiting for this from the day the boys had passed through the house threshold.  
  
"What do I owe this honor?" she turned from the window to clutch the back of her chair giving the spirits a leveled glare.  
  
Kunzite bowed deeply to her. "You know why my Queen."  
  
She smiled a little and shook her head. "Why do you call me a title I know longer hold? My kingdom in ruins."  
  
He grinned at her. "You had no kingdom when you fought as Sailormoon yet you were called Princess. I also believe this Peacecraft girl has a title as well and her kingdom is gone."  
  
She snorted. "I wonder what I would do with out you four. You remain by my side all though I have tried to allow you to be free."  
  
Jedite shrugged. "You are still in need of our council and we promised our King we would never leave you alone."  
  
Her eyes fell upon a picture on her desk. She hadn't even known it was taken. She sat resting her head upon small lady's head while they both slept both dressed as royals. Her husband, the King, stood behind looking down at them with love while Crystal Tokyo glistened in the background.  
  
Could he see her from his place in heaven? Was he watching. She traced he face with a finger nail.  
  
"He always did think ahead and put me before his own needs." tears stung her eyes. "I miss him so." she quickly removed the threatening tears. There was no time for crying, crying was for the weak and she had to be strong. She looked up at the four.  
  
"Please, tell me what is going on. Why am I in dark. Please say there is no enemy or something so horrendous and that this all a dream"  
  
They looked to one another before her. Her eyes quickly sharpened. They were debating what to tell her, the same way her senshi had done for a while now.  
  
"I will not deal with this any longer. Tell me now! There is to much secrecy in my house and I will not have it! Kunzite, Jadeit! Nephrite! Zoisite! You are hiding something, out with it now!"  
  
Nephrite sighed. "Yes and no. the enemy that is rising now you will have to learn about. You do have a past with him though. That is all we are can tell you."  
  
She frowned. "Then why have you appeared before me. To watch as I collapse proving for once that I am not suitable for the role?"  
  
Zoisite flipped his hair over his shoulder and frowned. "You know that is false. We felt something that we needed to address. Not only the feeling you are radiating but...your new guest. Mostly your son."  
  
Her back stiffened. "Continue."  
  
Kunzite stepped forward. "He is already showing signs...."  
  
She violently turned from them.  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
Nephrite frowned. "Serenity you are must stop this child act. We know of your thoughts. Not telling them is not the answer. They must know. What will happen when they do find out? And they will. Your daughter has already expressed that she wants to and soon. What will you do? Wipe their memories?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" she spun around eye ablaze. "I will hear no more. These boys have been through more than even I at their age. I will have peace for them. Maybe even a childhood or at least the last of it they can enjoy before starting their own family."  
  
The four sighed. Jedite reached for her but stopped.  
  
"We understand that, we do. But what about the boys, what if that is not what they choose. Will you still make them? You are going to have to tell them or their heritage. You are going to have to choose which one of your children takes what throne. That is the only reason you were given two. No child of the moon has ever had more than one child."  
  
She grabbed the back of the chair and hung her head. Her knuckles began to show white.  
  
"You don't think I know this? I know it and it hurts. How do you choose the destiny of your child. A destiny that wont let them go and they will be slave to. Setting their lives to stone what they can and can not do. I WILL NOT DO THAT!" she looked up glaring. "It was done to me and I won't see it done again. Not to MY children."  
  
Nephrite sat on the edge of the desk. "Let them choose then. Let them decide and if you agree so be it. What harm could it do? They are both really bright."  
  
She gave a bitter laugh. "Sounds simlpe, no? Nothing in my life ever is." she gave a deep sigh. "Right now they have to get use to us. Adjust to this new idea....new family. It is to much of a burden to give them as of now with everything so new to them. They have the freedom, as of now, to leave. Once they have been told all...there is no leaving."  
  
"I shall not alienate them from us. They are still weary and looking for a trap. All I need...no ask is time. It was bad enough to see the betrayl in my daughters eyes when she returned from the past the first time and learned who I had been. Imagine what these boys reactions will be. She was raised around the magic and power. All these boys know is machinery and mortals. Please give me time."  
  
They bowed to her. "Time, My Queen, is short." with that they faded out. She dropped the floor shaking trying to hold back the tears and pain. 


	7. End of the world as we know it

Serenity stood before the boys in her true form. Angelic wings extended from her back a good six feet. Her royal dress hung close her body barley moving even as she breathed, the heart shaped crown sat upon her brow. To her right was Chibi Usa in her royal beauty. Dorothy stood on her left clutching her hand. Her dress was like her mothers but with a pale yellow chiffon cape hung from the tip of her shoulders. The boys looked at them confused. Things had happed to quickly, to quickly for them to process or under stand.

Serenity hung her head not wanting to look at their eyes. Eyes that held much pain and emotion.

"I did not want this to be the way you found out. Please forgive me. Forgive us. We-no I wanted you to know us for your mothers before you knew…" Chibi Usa grabbed her mothers hand tears stinging her eyes.

"Please understand…. we don't understand what is happening but please bare with us. Listen to our story with open minds before you shut us out."

"What exactly happened? It is all unclear and filled with so much light." Quatre rubbed at his temples.

Chibi Usa nodded to Dorothy who lead the elder Serenity off.  Chibi Usa moved to the side of the group and waved a hand in the air. A mirror of sort appeared hovering in thin air.

"We now stand in the Gates of Time. Here one has access to the past, present and future if they have the proper knowledge to use it. In this mirror we can see the past few minuets more clearly. "

All eyes watched anxious to know – something. It started with what they knew.

The children played a game of doge ball in the back yard. The elders looked on from the porch laughing. Serenity caught a stray ball and joined the game. There was an explosion. The elders rushed the to the yard pushing everyone behind them

In the air hovered a gloating Diamondo. Serenity gave a horrified cry at his appearance. Chibi Usa was soon in her arm quivering as the slowly backed towards the house.

"I found you Serenity. I knew I would. Your little guards tried to keep me from you. Little good that did. Look at what you have left. The others fell so easily as these will. Maybe I will even recapture you little boys there and turn them for my side. Then-then you will be at my side where you belong."

Makoto growled. "Like hell she will. You died once and can again." She pulled out her pin, as did the others. Calling out their transformation phrases caused ribbons and light to surround them. In the end the last of the Sailor Senshi stood. The quartet followed afterwards. Pushing who was left into the protection of the house. Then the battle was on.

Blows were dealt back and forth with he gaining the ground. The older senshi stood together to give it one last go. Uranus barked for the Quartet to get the others to safety as she and the other powered up. Doing as they were told. They herded everyone into the house activated the Time Door and pushed them in and locked it close.

 The images went blank. If it hadn't been for everyone being stunned they would have not been pushed into the void they were in now. Locked with only to ways to go the Future or the past.

Dimando's face could be seen in the mirror as Heero studied it.

"Why were you so afraid of him?"

Chibi Usa looked startled and then blushed. "It is a long story." Looking back to where Dorothy had disappeared with her mother she sighed. "But it is your right to know. I will show you every thing. Everything from my mother's beginning. I am breaking a big Taboo but there is no choice. You must understand things."

Waving a hand the picture changed to show a glorious kingdom that was on the- MOON??

Dorothy had joined back with them at some point a watched along. They watched up to the point of their births. What they had witnessed more than shocked them. It appalled them how could these women have such power.

"You have that power as well." Turning they found Serenity in a hooded cloak. Looking at the stilled picture of Dou's supposed death she frowned. They couldn't see the hate in her eyes they hood covered over them.

"Things are starting to make sense. All those whispered secrets behind my back, the sneaking off and not returning. He was the one who captured you, was he not."

The boys could only nod.

"Uranus, Mercury and Jupiter came to our rescue. It was the same colors." Heero stated. Her hands clenched to her side so tight her nails bit into her hands cutting them. "WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME!" she screamed out.

"Because my little one, they thought they could protect you and allow you the pain to know he was alive."

Two figures emerged from the fog the covered everything. A man and a woman, light to the dark. Chibi Usa rushed to them giving them hugs.

"Luna! Artemis!"

"Did you know of this cat?"

Luna frowned but her eyes glittered. " No we did not. Pluto blocked us from seeing that before her disappearance."

Artemis smiled to the boys, "You are taking this better than I would have thought. The girls would have been freaking out by now." He received three hits to the head from different people.

Dou shrugged. " I have seen much not to be surprised. When one can walk through a city of dead and dieing a feel as if he belongs or just buy uttering the word die to kill someone you learn to except the odd." He looked directly to Serenity. "Now it makes sense. My mother was death and I have inherit that part of her."

"NO!" Chibi U. cried out. "Hotaru was not just death but life as well. Just death and destruction gave her more strength as life and creation declined her health but she was both. That was her ultimate attack. To destroy everything but at the same time restart life over again. That attack would also cause her death, but only to be reborn till it was her time again. With time and practice you can harness both sides. She was never able to completely. That is why she became a doctor. So she could try and recreate life."

Dorothy nodded. "Each of you contain part of your mothers power and you know you have used it at some point." She smirked. "It is ironic that you also piloted Gundams that related to you."

Serenity snorted. "No, that was on purpose. Thos damn doctors some how knew who you were for they knew us. Any other that would have piloted those things would have been killed. They tapped into your planet power. That very power you must learn to use if we are to fight. "

They looked at each other startled. Trowa shifted his head to look at his aunt.

"You are different?"

She smiled. "Very observant." She said no more. Chibi U. stood closer to her mother almost looking her in the eyes. Wait- since when did she look her mother directly in the eyes. Her mother was taller and she would have to look up.

"You shrank!"

Luna laughed. "Not really Small Lady. Her age had been decreased to her teens." Pulling on the back of the cloak caused the hood to fall. They looked at a seventeen-year-old Tsukino Usagi, but only with white hair and heart shape buns. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Luna thought since we can not return to our present and defiantly not the future why not the past. There we can train and teach each of you, your planet power. That is- if you want to fight. You do not have to but your power would greatly aid."

Looking at one another they all gave her a confirmed yes.

Luna smiled. "Thank you. The only time best to send you is after Chaos. There you can train with out problem, the occasional monster of the day popped up now and then."

Wufei glared at her. "Why do I hear a but?"

"But you have to become younger." She winced at the yelling she received. Once the calmed down Serenity stopped laughing long enough to explain.

"A younger body can control the small power you have as that power grows so will you till a certain point. The senshi of the time would become suspicious of five young teens that hold the same powers. As for Small Lady it would create less arguments if she was younger than my past self same for Dorothy. Them being in the same classes as their mothers is the last thing we need." Knowing smirks made a brief show on their faces.

It took much time before all agreed and stood before the proper door. Serenity smiled down at her cares, five six-year-old boys and two fourteen year old girls. Life really hated her. The door opened and they walked through. God save the world when they arrived.

22

remember to review.

Should Serenity gain a new love or stay single?????


	8. the Present past

Minako weaved frantically through the throngs of students trying to reach her companions as fast as possible. She had news, well gossip but for girls their age any gossip was news. She grinned when she seen Makoto and Ami standing near the entrance. With a skidding halt she stopped in front of her friends panting. They blinked down at her in surprise.

Makoto smacked her on the back sending her to the ground. "Wow I didn't think you could make to school on time. Not since you started here with Usagi-chan." Ami helped the agonized Minako up.

"Well I have something very important to say." Her companions tensed since Galaxia they took nothing lightly. Minako sweet dropped and waved at them. "Nothing like that. It is about that huge house three blocks form mine."

Ami scratched her head not getting a connection. "Minako-chan why would we care if someone finally bought that house."

Minako waved them closer to her looked around to make sure no one was listening before telling. "Well, someone did buy that house, but it is the fact that the oldest girl living there is attending school here. I got a peek at her and well… you will have to see. She starts today."

Makoto and Ami shared looks. The bell rang for class cutting all other questioning till lunch. Ami stopped at the doors and turned to Minako.

"Minako-chan, how did you find out? Were you snooping again?"

Minako began to laugh insanely and struck her familiar pose feet apart and finger in the air. "Nothing gets by Aino, Minako. Goddess of love and Beauty." Makoto and Ami quickly walked passed her hoping no one had seen them.

Usagi sat moping at their usual tree. She had once again forgotten her lunch. Makoto sat down automatically sliding an extra bento box to her and Minako, who in her rush to school forgotten hers as well. Usagi immediately dug into hers ignoring all around her till she heard Minako shriek about a new girl.

"There she is. Didn't I tell you?"

Ami nodded. "It is quite odd. We need to keep a watch on her."

Usagi slurped up the last of her noodles. "What is going on? What about the new girl?"

Makoto looked at her in disbelief. "You mean you didn't notice her when you came in this morning. She sat two seats behind you?" Usagi shook her head. Makoto grabbed her by the chin and directed her sites towards the girl. They were all shocked by the reaction the girl gave. Normally Usagi is a calm girl and easy going. She could only see the back of the girl's head but that was enough to get her mad, mad enough to snap her chopsticks in half.

"How dare she!" she hissed out. Standing up she marched to towards her unaware victim. The other three followed dumbfounded.

Usagi stood behind the new girl and tapped her on the shoulders. "Look I don't know who you are, but you have the wrong idea if you think you can take that hair style." Her words were caught in her throat when the girl turned around. Not only did the girl take her hairstyle, sort of, she also looked like her. She gave Usagi a kind smile.

"I am sorry, what was it you were saying?"

The whole school was tuned into the two. It had been the buzz of the school. Two Usagi's, could it be possible.  The new girl bowed to Usagi.

"I am sorry, I haven't introduced my self. I am Zukino, Nozomi. I already know who you are Tsukino-san. I have been wanting to meet you."  The three senshi became alert. The person who Nozomi was talking to popped up startling everyone.

"That is right. I was telling Zukino-san here al…" Melvin was cut short when his girlfriend came and dragged him off. Usagi starred at the girl. There was something about her. Something familiar. All she received was good, gentle and peace from her nothing suggesting evil. The girl still started at her as Usagi's friends pulled her off to return to class.

Nozomi looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed or had been seen. Once class had ended she bolted out as quickly as she could. Knowing she would be questioned if caught. Even though her hasty leave made them more suspicious so be it. She wasn't ready for talking to them directly. She smiled when she seen her daughter and niece ahead. 

Chibi Usa frowned at her mother. She still didn't understand how both versions of the woman could be so close and not affect one another. All her mother would give her was a shrug of a shoulder. The only thing she could come up with was that transformation she had seen. It had to do with that.

"Shocked I am not in detention?" the elder asked. Chibi U. snorted.

"It would not have surprised me either way. We just thought to wait for you before we pick up the others from school in a few hours. "

They turned down a corner that would lead them to the shopping area to find a café. Nozomi laughed.

"That is good, I wanted to prepare the boys for their first sights of a Yuma. If memories serve correctly a nasty little monster will attack once again at the park. I think it would be a great time for you and Dorothy here to pop up. Give them something to really chew on."

At the other end Usagi and gang rounded the opposite corner.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her OTHER than the fact she looks a lot like me."

Rei frowned at her princess. The others had called her earlier and had her met them at the front gate. " Yeah well, why did she leave in such a hurry?"

Minako tapped her chin. "Well she could be in a rush to get to the middle school." The others turned to her waiting for her to continue. " Well there are other children living there from what I could get from the movers. Five young boys, and two female in their early teens beside our Zukino-san."

They started up at the rather large house the Zukino's now owned. Ami chewed on her lip.

"Maybe we should call the Outers to see if they know anything. If they passed their planets to get here they would know."

Rei became angry. "No way! We can handle this. They wouldn't tell us even if that happened." Usagi frowned and placed a hand on Rei.

"They are not like that anymore Rei. They have changed. We all have. I agree with Ami, maybe we should ask them. They are no longer in school and are able to do more. Inners and Outers names can no longer separate us as a group. to me there is no division. You are all my senshi and friends and I have no favorites."

"Well said Kenoko."  They turned to see all four of the outer planet senshi. Ami tried to shrink away.

"I am sorry but Haruka-san made me promise to report anything."

Haruka ruffled the blushing girls hair. "Good thing too." She looked up at the gated house. "This is the one." They could only nod as the stared at the extremely large house. It once had been a wealthy Americans hence the size of it.

Eight figures sat in the shadows watching as the Senshi and the Yuma exchange blows neither gaining much ground. Somehow it knew to keep Mercury from getting a correct reading to find its weakness.

"Well they can doge pretty good."

"Duo, shut up. You couldn't do any better."

"Why do you always have to pick on my Wufei?"

"Be quiet you two or I will send you back to the house." Serenity spoke sternly. She had a huge headache from their fighting. She looked to her daughter. "It is time. Do not let them see you faces. Stay to the shadows or with the moon behind you. Aim for its tail if I remember correctly it is it vital point. Do it quick if not this fight will end badly." Both girls nodded before jumping off into position.

Venus struggled to hold it down with her chain. Jupiter and Uranus were also helping her. She looked over at Mercury who was typing away.

"Will you hurry up. This thing isn't going to hold much longer."

"World Shaking!"

The familiar orb of light struck the creature's tail. It reared up screeching in pain knocking the three away. Everyone stopped and looked at a surprised Uranus. She stood looking around,

"It wasn't me."

"Stop right there. How dare you attack innocent lives. Guarded by the light of the moon, Sailor moon steps in gracefully."

"Guarded by the king of the sky, Planet Uranus, Sailor Uranus steps in gracefully."

Two new sailors stood on a wall above them with the moon behind blocking their facial futures. The Yuma charged at them roaring with anger. The said Sailor Uranus flicked her hand out palm forwards.

"Space turbulence."

It blinded the creature for moment. It turned to rub its eyes giving them a clean shot at its back.  The Sailor moon removed her tiara and threw it.

"Tiara Magic."

It struck and finished the creature off. The Senshi watched as it turned to dust shocked. They looked back to wall the find the new Senshi gone.

Serenity looked from the shadows a faint smile on her lips. She could already hear what would be said. They were so predictable. Quatre tugged on her sleeve.

"Aunty, why did they do that? It will only cause more problems. "

She smiled down at him. "I just wanted to stir them up a bit. Don't worry in a few days Chibi Usa with have to go and see them. There is no way she can stay here long with out running into the senshi. When she does then we can introduce you five."

He nodded his head understanding- a bit.

Usagi stared at the high wall wishing she could have seen who they were. The others argued around her. Something did occur to her though. There was something she did see on the Sailor Moon. The hair was cone shaped. Only one person she knew had that hair.

"Chibi Usa!"

Everyone turned to her. She looked at them with a wide smile.

"It was Chibi Usa. She has comeback from the future. I am sure that was her."

"What about the Uranus?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe it is a new Uranus in her future that came with her."

It made since only now they had to find Chibi Usa to make sure. But why didn't the girl come to them she always had before?


	9. They Are Ours?

Chibi Usa giggled into her drink as she listened her Usagi and the girls that sat behind her. Looking up at Dorothy she had to hold her laughter in not to create a scene. Dorothy had a stunned look on her face. It seemed she did not believe the stories told of their so-called Senshi meetings. How something serious would become a gossip fest.

She looked at Chibi Usa smiling from under her ball cap, hoping to hide her face and most of her hair.

"You can't be serious." Chibi Usa shook her head grinning. At the ding of the doorbell she looked up to see the four outers arrive.

"We have trouble. The inner senshi are not as perceptive as their older companions. They will see us and recognize us. Puu and Hotaru the most."

Dorothy smiled and stirred her drink. "On my mark make haste to the door." As the outers past by Dorothy stood knocking into them.

"You can't be serious. There is no way the Three Lights are starting up again."

Chibi Usa stood. "Look at what you did. Now I have to wash this off." Taking off quickly she barreled past the senshi knocking them down again. Dorothy turned and helps the girls up apologizing. Minako quickly attached herself to Dorothy.

"What did you say about the Three Lights?"

"Only that my friend had heard that they might be starting up again. I just can't see why in all the space they would come here? Isn't this where that Galaxia TV station ruined their last concert? Who knows? Well I must be off I have a rabbit to chase down. Tah." Flicking her hair over her shoulder caused a familiar wristwatch to be flashed for a second.

Chibi Usa raised and eyebrow as Dorothy exited. "Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

Dorothy shrugged. "I love them I really do. I just don't like the way they had treated your mother in the future. Besides you mother never really clarified how we are to raise their suspicions." Both girls looked up to see they were being watched. The wind picked up blowing the girls cloths around and caused Chibi Usa's hat to fly off reveling her long pink hair. Smiling she gave as short wave the window before grabbing Dorothy's hand and trotting off as rain began to fall.

Dorothy laughed. "And you complained about me."

Chibi Usa smiled back. "At least we were not wearing our school uniforms for them to really track us down." She began to pick up speed. "But just in case this rain doesn't slow them down I think we better put some blocks between us and them."

For three month's this continued. The girls playing mind games with them and the boys taking it upon themselves to pop up at the shrine causing the girls to take notice of them and wonder. Not to mention the new senshi popping up to suddenly save their elders and then quickly disappearing.

Finally the time had come to tell the others. The girls and boys all agreed too much time had past. Chibi Usa and Dorothy watched a battle in a near by tree. The girls were getting beat back once again by the creature not allowing them to find it's weakness but yet it knew all of theirs.

"I don't like this. They have no clue as to whom they are fighting. They don't realize that Diamondo is sending these creatures that is why it knows most of their moves."

Dorothy shrugged. "Yes, but didn't he use the power the phantom gave him and not his own. Therefore they have no clue and Aunty shows no signs of letting them know anytime soon."

"She is scared to see them. I can see it in my mothers eyes as she watches them." Standing up she nodded. "I think it is time. Momma has had time to get over what ever it is that is troubling her. We are wasting time on stupidity while our world crumbles. I can't sit and watch as they get kicked around."

Taking a leap from her perch she began her own assault followed by Dorothy. Once Eternal Sailormoon had destroyed the creature they turned their attentions on to the new comers who still sat in the shadows bracing for an attack.

"Who are you?" Uranus barked out. Her copy shrugged.

"The future, from which one we will not tell on this night."

Eternal Sailormoon stepped closer. " Chibi Usa?"

"Perhaps, tomorrow gather to the Zukino residence. There you will be told of us and of you enemy."

Quickly they vanished before the others got any closer. No one noticed the pair of eyes watching with a smile. Eternal Sailormoon rubbed her arm in worry. Venus looked at her and then glared where the others once had been.

"It is late. There is no school tomorrow. We meet at Rei's to discuss this." The tone of her voice left no questioning. Each nodded their head before heading off towards their own home. Venus stood beside her princess." I will walk you home."

Moon looked up and gave a small smile in thanks her mind stilled worried over everything. Worried that Chibi Usa here in the past meant something worse was coming.

Rei pounded her hand into the table. "No way! There is no way we are going there. If that was really Chibi Usa she would have contacted us sooner and not played childish games."

A few nodded agreeing with her. Minako turned to Setsuna, who had her fingers resting on her temples in concentration. With a heavy sigh she lowered her hands.

"I can not see past a certain point in the future. Diana was some how able to have locked the future from my site. Only the Neo Queen would have that power to give her. I have no clue as to why but something must have happened that I am not to know." Looking around she sighed again. Why must she spell everything out? "A battle or event in the future is affecting the past and/or vise versa. Similar to what happened with the black moon family. Only I must be evolved for me not to see."

A knock and Grandfather Hino sliding the door back halted all conversation. "Rei there is a young girl here asking for you."

"Can't you see we are busy? Tell her to come back later or leave a message." He with drew his head and popped it back a few seconds later.

"She said, Bleh." Giving them all the evil eye and a raspberry. " If you don't wish to see her she will go back home down Cherry Hill. And to tell odango attama to stop eating or she will be to fat for Mamaru's surprise visit back." He closed the door with a snap

Out side Chibi Usa thanked the man and on the steps counting. Once she reached zero a smirked played on her lips once she heard the commotion coming from Rei's room.

Usagi wailed about on about how she could know about Mamoru coming back, a few cursing could be heard from different people and few yelled about Cherry Hill Road. She stood and turned once she knew they were behind her.

"I figured you would spend all day here deciding to come or not. So I came to get you." With out looking back she walked from the shrine towards the house she hoped was still standing, leaving Dorothy with the boys…alone.

They quickly caught up with her and were even quickly annoyed with the answers she wasn't giving. Once they reached the house she told them to stay while she slipped through the gate. A few moments later she trotted back laughing. She ushered them through and to the back of the house.

Ami looked as perplexed as the others. " I thought this was Zukino, Nozomi's house?"

Chibi usa looked back and giggled. "It is, she is our guardian while we are here."

OUR???

Rounding the house they found out what "our" meant. The five boys they had been watching as of late were running around the yard playing a form of the game Tag. They quickly stopped once they seen the girls enter.

The one with a braid began to snicker. "Oh, man, girl you are in it deep. When Aunty …" his words cut short by the boy with black hair stuffing his mouth.

"Baka, will you ever shut up." Braid nodded his head yes spat out his braid and promptly answered no.

A faint blush creped across Ami's cheeks. "Chibi Usa, are they…I mean they are.... did come with you"

Chibi Usa smiled wickedly, " They came with me from the future if that is what you are asking?"

A few caught on to the implied meaning blushing as well.

"Honestly did you really think the Queen was the only one capable of having children?" Turing towards the house they seen a young girl walking towards them. Long blond hair and dark odd-looking eyebrows wearing a smirk familiar to them. Standing next to Chibi Usa she rose and eyebrow at the blushing that deepened. " Really, how did you think you lot were born? The planetary fairy gave you to your parents." Snort.

"Be nice Dorothy."

Dorothy gave a mocking bow, "My Princess, you know as well as I do that "nice" is not a thing I do." Five voices agreed rather to quick for her taste. The black hair boy mutters under his breath. Dorothy how ever caught it.

"That is _it_! Chang, Wufei. I have had enough."

"What do you plan to do about it Onna?"

Both pulled out their swords, the Space sword and the Martian sword 1. Before either could make a move a blast erupted before them.

"That. Is. Enough! You embarrass your self before guest."

Standing in the doorway Dorothy had exited stood Nozomi hand reached out palm forward, hair floating around her caused by the energy she emitted.

"Now that I have your attention. I think it is time you perhaps introduced yourselves so they at least know who the idiots are."

Dorothy stuck her tongue out at the woman before straighten out her cloths, placing the sword back into thin air and turning. She gave a small bow.

"Please excuse my actions. I am Catalonia, Dorothy. It is a pleasure to have you at our home…Finally" they last word was whispered out.

The boys stepped forward,

"Quatre Raberba Winner, a pleasure."

"Heero Yuy"

"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Chang Wufei"

"Trowa Barton"

Nozomi nodded then smiled to the girls. " I am sorry it has taken a while for you to finally come here." Both Chibi Usa and Dorothy were outraged. The boys were shocked but they new better than to let there emotions show. Nozomi smiled politely at both girls as they let off curses.

"I do not have to do everything. Young Princess you must learn to do things yourself and judge for yourself. Your mother is not going to be around forever to wipe up after you." That startled even the boys. Seeing their faces she gave a small laugh. "Come now Small Lady even you know your time on the throne is drawing near. You must learn to think on your own. You do not need to fear for your Mother she is quiet capable to take care of her self and will be there to see you when you shine." She walked back to the house and called over her shoulder. "We need to take this inside."

Once seated inside Nozomi began to pass out refreshments. Duo was making faces with a still young Hotaru when something caught her eye.

"Duo what is on your face?" The boy stiffened and stole a quick glance to Heero. Her eyes darted to Heero seeing the same thing. "Boys?" seeing that none of them were going to talk she looked to the older girls. Dorothy waved it off.

"No need to get worried, Aunty. They were driving me nuts earlier and I pinned them down and put make up on." Normally she would have believed it, if Dorothy had looked her in the eyes. She let out a big sigh.

"Heero, Duo, front and center." Both boys reluctantly stood up before her. Kneeling down to them she took a cloth and wiped there faces revealing two nice sized shiners. Very carefully she tilted each boys head up and lightly kissed the abrasion. At once it disappeared.

"I have told you numerous times not to fight. We will talk about it later." She sat down on the vacant seat left by both boys. Duo jumped into her lap before Heero could, giving his comrade a raspberry as the chocolate hair boy gave him a "death glare" and seated very close to Nozomi.

"Now that that is settled. I am sure you girls have some questions."

Rei gave Minako a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Owie, Rei…oh. Who is our enemy? What are you doing in the past?"

With a slight nod from her mother Chibi Usa took a deep breath. "The enemy is our enemy. He knows we are in the past and cant come here himself. So he sends his little monsters instead. What he wants is for us to return to the future. We can't. The boys are just coming into their power and need to train to get some control."

Setsuna narrowed here eyes. "Where are the other senshi or that matter their mothers." Chibi Usa took a big swallow from her cup.

"Away on another mission when he attacked. It would take a while for them to return. Right now the Asteroid Senshi as well as the generals are holding the palace while we are here."

Michiru tightened her hold on Haruka's arm, "What of their mothers?"

Chibi Usa cleared her throat trying to hold the bubbles of laughter fighting their way up. Dorothy's laughter turned to a cough. Quatre sunk into the couch, Wufei muttered; Trowa was silent but staring at his mother. Dou began to bounce up and down on Nozomi's lap braid smacking Heero, who was contemplating on how best to kill the baka.

Nozomi smiled. "It was already stated where their mothers were. If you are smart you will be able to guess what child goes to who."

Minako, Rei and Makoto stood up screeching. "They are ours??!!"

Ami covered her mouth. "Oh my." Michiru looked up at Haruka, who was dumb stricken.

Setsuna looked worried and Hotaru was happy.

Nozomi looked at Setsuna understanding. "Pluto in our future you spend much of your time with us and not at the gates. A reason why you may not know anything about them."

Haruka looked at her with suspicion. "Where do you fall in?"

"I am not one of your children if that is what you ask. I was raised in the Palace along side Small Lady. Clearly I was older. Once I reached an age the Elders, you, thought I was responsible they left me in charge of the children when they could not be brought along on visits or missions. In taking the responsibility I was graced with the power of each of your planets. Granting me the power to perform your most basic attacks and a few higher power ones."

"We came to this time when the children would have a better chance to control their powers in a controlled atmosphere and when there were plenty of basic Yuma to defend against."

Duo tugged on her sleeve. " Can I tell them who we are? Please Aunty."

"How about your each properly introduces yourselves. Wufei you start."

Wufei scowled at her. "Prince Chang, Wufei of Mars"

"Prince Trowa Barton, Jupiter."

"Prince Quatre Raberba Winner child of Venus."

" Me next, me next. I am Shinigami!"

"Duo!"

"But I am!"

"And?"

" Prince…of Saturn?"

"Baka"

"At least I am not a Martian, Wu-man. Shouldn't you have some dilly bobber things sticking out of your head."

"Maxwell another breathe from your body and your braid belongs to me!"

"Wu-man is a woman, wu-man is a woman!"

"Shine!"

The girl's sweat dropped as they watched the cat mouse game. Ami looked at Heero and shivered. They boy seemed so cold.

"Ano, what about Heero."

Nozomi looked at Heero and then to Chibi Usa.

"Well Small lady, do want the honors?"

Heero glared at her. "I am capable." Chibi Usa gave him a puppy dog look. "Please, Heero-kun?" he grunted in response. "Yosh1"

"Heero is…." She paused for the dramatics. "The son of my parents and my little brother. Prince Heero son of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion." Usagi turn reader than the other four that blushed. "And Dorothy? "She squeaked out. " She is Michiru and Haruka's"

A devil grin spread on Dorothy. "No, just Haruka. She got pregnant and had me all on her own."

All hell finally broke loose.


End file.
